


A Necessary Sacrifice

by chaoticarrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: Gen, Kinda, i guess?, ndrv3 spoilers?, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticarrow/pseuds/chaoticarrow
Summary: Maki harukawa knows what she has to do in order to save her orphanage.





	A Necessary Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came to mind and i thought it was cute. i dont actually ship them in game but this idea's cute. i love maki harukawa and i hope she has a great day.

"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"My name is Maki Harukawa. I would like to join Danganronpa. I've never been a very big fan but… I know that this fucked up show makes money. That the participants and their loved ones get fortunes. I… My orphanage, Brave Heart Orphanage, needs that money. It's small, but if you met everyone, you'd see the hope in their eyes. You'd see how wonderful they are. I need to do this. For them. For him. I'll sink to the deepest depths of despair if it means their hope." Maki explained. She gulped, and continued, "I'd want to be the SHSL Child Caregiver. Or maybe the SHSL Assassin. I like working with kids, they always seem to be happy when I'm taking care of them. And… I guess assassins are cool. No one would expect an assassin contestant."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"I hope you will consider me for Danganronpa. Thank you."  
-  
-  
-  
After a few weeks, she had forgotten all about the audition tape. She simply focused on taking care of the smaller orphans and making money any way she could. One day, she found an unexpected letter in her mailbox. It read,

"Maki Harukawa,  
Congratulations on getting accepted to Danganronpa Season 53 as the SHSL Child Caregiver. On XX-XX-XXXX, Come to the address listed at the bottom of the letter. Thank you for your participation. We look forward to having you. 

Sincerely,  
Team Danganronpa"

She read it twice, thrice, multiple times before letting it sink in. She was gonna do this. She was going to save the orphanage, no matter what she had to do. She began thinking of ways to tell everyone, but she knew the person she had to tell first. 

Kokichi Ouma. He'd been with her for as long as she could remember. They had been brought to the orphanage at around the same time, and they were inseparable. They were the closest of friends. He never failed to make her smile with his jokes, or his careless attitude. And she never failed to protect him from the anxieties that plagued his mind. She loved him. 

"H-hey Maki Roll…. I need to talk with you." The familiar voice interrupted her train of thought.

"I need to talk with you too, Ouma.." Maki said, and they went outside to the bench by the nearby lake where they had spent so much time laughing and talking together all their lives. They simultaneously pulled out their respective acceptance letters, and immediately understood. They set the letters down and immediately hugged each other, cherishing the moments they had together to the fullest, knowing that soon, their entire personalities would be remade, and they would lose each other forever.


End file.
